Lapidot Trash (Lemon Warning)
by Dancergirl5432
Summary: Lapis and Peridot lemon.


Lapis sat on the couch in the barn, reading a magazine, she looked up to see a worn out Peridot. "What Happened to you?" Lapis asked the smaller gem. "I've been working on the wall all day. Can't you tell?" Lapis looked over to her left to see a half fixed, broken previously by Peridot running through the wall with her robot, barn wall. "Don't you wanna take a break?" Lapis asked her, "You look. . . tired". The smaller gem replied, "I will. . . Later". Lapis didn't want Peridot to overwork herself but she wouldn't listen. Lapis looked back over to the wall, "I can help." She said, "If you want", The smaller gem replied, worried that Lapis probably couldn't do it. "I want to, you shouldn't be doing all this work.."

Later, Peridot and Lapis, had gotten done with finishing the wall. "So.." Peridot asked. "What now?". Lapis didn't have anything in mind but they hadn't really done anything together yet. "How about a game?" Lapis replied, "A Game?.." Peridot Snorted, "What kind of game?" Laughing, Peridot waited for her response. "Well, we play regular games often. . how about something new!". The taller gem had an idea, but didn't know if Peridot was capable of doing so. "Well, i have an idea, but you have to 'Play Nice' and 'Follow the Rules' in order to make this happen". The shorter, green gem, was pretty excited about how this would play out. Even though she didn't know what the game was, she was determined she would win. "Okay!" She shouted, "What's the game?".

As soon as she knew it, Lapis has pushed her against the wall. Peridot was questioning in her head, "Whats going on, what is this game, it's rough already". Lapis was worried by Peridot's look and took her hand away from her, "I'm sorry Peridot, I can't do this to you".

Peridot was unsatisfied by what Lapis had just said, "Why not? I won't get hurt, I promis-". "It's not that Peridot.", Lapis said. "You're just too pure…"

It was a few months later and Peridot was acting a bit suspicious around Lapis and anyone else that interfered with her. Lapis was starting to questions about Peridots actions. "Peridot?" Lapis exclaimed in a little bit of fear. Peridot had looked at the ground wondering what was going on, "Huh? What is it?". "Peridot...come here really quick. I need to see something", Lapis sighed. Peridot walked over to the blue gem, questioning in her mind about what Lapis was going to say or do. Lapis patted her lap and Peridot sat down lightly so she wouldn't hurt Lapis. The taller blue gem questioned the smaller gem, "Peridot, when you get near me, or anyone else, do you feel...desire...or the need for something?". Peridot had nodded, "I have, but i don't know why. I'm never like this. Do you know what's wrong Lapis?". Lapis was nervous to tell her what was going on and how to tell her that. "Peridot, I hate to tell you this but, I believe that you're in heat", Lapis confessed. "Peridot was in pure shock when Lapis had told her that she was in heat. She knew everything about heat at this point and she knew that this was going to be difficult for her. Luckily Lapis knew a way to solve this problem. "Peridot..I..I can help you", Lapis blushed.

Lapis had started to take off Peridots clothing. Peridot was in shock, but she figured if this supposedly helped, she would let it happen.

Lapis had finally finished striping Peridot down. The taller gems face had turned a navy blue when she had looked at what was in front of her. Lapis started to caress peridot to calm her down a bit and to get her going.

Peridot had started to get wet and she really didn't know much of what was happening. "L-Lapis, w-whats going on..", Peridot moaned and pointed to the wetness of her folds. Lapis smirked and just continued to pleasure Peridot. Soon enough, Lapis had started to tease Peridot by rubbing her fingers against the folds of her wetness. "L-Lapis! S..Stop!...J-Just put them in!". Lapis was shocked that Peridot said that or even knew what she was doing. "P-Peridot, d-do you know what I'm doing?", Lapis asked. "Y..Yeah..". Lapis was in shock but she'd rather not stop from helping Peridot from her heat.

Lapis sat peridot onto the ground and began to lick her sweet folds. Peridot was already sensitive from before and was close to climax. "Nghh..L-Lapis...I-I'm gonna cum!", Peridot moaned. "Go on~ Let it out", Lapis sighed. Peridot had finally reached her climax. She rode it out as she came and loved everybit of it. "L-Lapis..I love you~", she moaned as she dozed off into sleep. Lapis behind her, fell asleep as well cuddling her partner.

It was soon morning when Peridot had woken to the sound of the birds chirping outside. She slowly got up and began to put her clothes back on. Peridot looked over to Lapis who was looking for Peridot in her sleep.

Peridot went back over to the mattress they had been sleeping on in the truck and laid back down. Peridot kisses Lapis' forehead and replied with, "Thank You', before going back to sleep.


End file.
